1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to solvent systems and inks made therefrom. More particularly, the invention relates to a solvent system including a nitro solvent and a hydrocarbon solvent. The solvent system is useful to create an ink including dyes or particulate matter which can be used in a capillary-action marker, for example.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
Solvent systems for solvent-based inks such as permanent marker inks are typically selected to provide a balance of solvency for film-forming resins and colorants, which are the primary non-solvent components in inks. Typical solvent systems have primarily employed aromatic solvents such as xylene and/or toluene or various alcohols to provide the desired solvency, with inherent tradeoffs in color strength, durability, sensory characteristics (e.g., odor), and breadth of applications (e.g., ability to write on non-porous and/or wet surfaces).
Writing instruments for dispensing metallic inks have typically employed a hollow reservoir filled with free-flowing ink and mechanical means for mixing the ink to disperse the metallic particles. Without means to mix the metallic particles in the ink, the particles would tend to settle out of the liquid and clog the writing tip (nib) or lead to irregular dispensation. After mixing, the nib of the instrument would be repeatedly saturated with ink by opening a valve in the marker between the nib and the reservoir as the nib was depleted of ink. Such instruments are expensive, complicated to assemble, time-consuming and tedious in their operation, and prone to unreliability (e.g., leaking and/or clogging).
Another type of writing instrument for dispensing metallic ink via capillary action from a fiber reservoir has been disclosed; however, this writing implement is severely limited to construction with particular materials and limited by particular inks that can be used therewith. The improvement of any of the foregoing characteristics is a constant goal in the industry.